Homecoming Out
"Homecoming Out" is the second episode of the MTV romantic comedy series Faking It. It aired in the United States on April 29, 2014. The episode primarily focuses on Karma (Katherine Heigl) and Amy (Rita Volk) carrying on their fake lesbian relationship, preparing for the Homecoming as they have been elected Homecoming Queens. They face some obstacles on the way, when Lauren (Bailey Buntain) blackmails Amy to switch rooms or she will tell her mum about Amy being a 'lesbian'. Whereas Karma continues her secret affair with Liam (Gregg Sulkin), and they both plan to take it to the next level. It was directed by Jamie Travis and written by Carter Covington. It runs for a duration of 22 minutes. Plot The episode starts with Karma and Liam making out, he takes off his shirt and they continue to kiss until it cuts off to Karma being waken by her alarm in bed realising it was just a dream. She turns around and notices Amy's in bed with her, they make out only for Amy to wake up, and realises it was a dream. She throws her clock towards the door where Lauren is standing. Lauren says she is measuring and found out that her room is smaller than Amy's, she says unless they switch rooms she will tell Amy's mum that she is a Lesbian. At the dining table, everyone is talking, Lauren says she and Tommy were beaten for homecoming royalty by two Lesbians. Amy's mom and Lauren's father are not fascinated by it. Then Lauren remarks she and Amy will be switching rooms to which Amy nods before giving Lauren a death look. Amy is at Karma's house and is upset that Lauren is threating to tell her mum she is a lesbian, therefore freaking out and tells Karma their fake relationship has to be put to an end to which Karma disagrees. Amy asks Karma whether pretending to be girlfriends doesn't feel weird, Karma jokes if she was 'that bad of a kisser' to which Amy responds as if it felt like kissing her sister. On the contrary, Karma complements Amy saying she was great. Karma's parents interrupt and come in, Amy finds out that Karma has told them about their 'relationship'. Lauren is furious with Shane (Michael J. Willett) as he makes her pay $50 for Homecoming tickets because she's bringing opposite sex as her date, hence the Homecoming's theme is 'Homecoming Out' thus if you bring a same sex date you go in for free. Shane then asks weather Liam is going with him, Karma and Amy show up at school. Karma then appear in Liam's art studio, he suggest they should end their affair so that he won't stand in the way of her and Amy but she disagrees and says they are in an open relationship. They make out, but are interrupted by the bell. as Liam and Karma kissing in the art studio.]] Karma tells Amy if things go good between her and Liam, they might have sex soon which doesn't thrill Amy. They lay on Amy's bed, discussing this. Amy's mum barges into the room, asking what are they doing to which the girls respond they're talking about the Homecoming and their (boy) dates which excites Amy's mum, however now Amy needs to find herself a 'date' for her mum to see, to her dismay. Amy asks Shane to pretend to be her date, so that she can introduce him to her mum and thus take a couple of pictures of Amy and her date, to not find out about her and Karma. She tells him to dress normal, to make it believable. Karma and Liam are once again in the art studio, making out, Liam wants to move forward by unbuckling her belt but she stops him, they discuss it and carry on with the thought they will be having sex. However are interrupted by other students entering the studio. Shane arrives at Amy's house dressed like a cowboy, Amy's mum is enchanted by him calling Shane 'cute'. When Farrah is about to take the photo, she tells Amy she got her first reporting assignment - on the 'lesbian homecoming Queens' dropping both Shane and Amy's jaws. Amy lets Karma know, in the meantime Karma tells Amy she's about to have sex with Liam at the back of his car, Amy doesn't seem fascinated by the idea. She plans to stop her mum by stabbing her mum van's tires, Farrah gets away with a second van to Amy's dismay. Meanwhile in Liam's car, Karma and him are about to have sex to which both show excitement until she asks him 'How long has he been wanting to do this' to which he responds with 'What? Have sex with a LESBIAN?'. Seeing he's only into her because of her (fake) sexuality, treating her like a part of his collection. She refuses, and goes back to the dance. At the dance, Lauren tries to fool her step-mum (only for her own advantage, otherwise she won't get Amy's room) so that she won't find out about Amy and Karma's (fake) 'relationship'. Unluckily, Farrah sees a tiara on Karma she asks her where is her adorable girlfriend; making Amy to 'come out' to her mum leaving her speechless. Amy tells Lauren to enjoy her 'tiny bedroom' as she leaves to dance with Karma. )finds out about Amy and Karma.]] While the couples dance, Liam opens up to Shane about what happened with Karma without confessing who the girl is, feeling down about getting rejected by her. When Amy asks Karma how was the sex 'did it hurt?' she comes clean about not losing her virginity and admits Amy was right, Liam only being attracted to her as he believes she's a lesbian. Making a mission to make Liam fall in love with her, Amy not being happy about it loses her smile. Songs Used "Free State" "Amber" "Cured of Youth" "My Old Ways" "Don't Stray" "Please Lie" "Sensual" "You & Me" Cast *Rita Volk as Amy Raudenfeld *Katie Stevens as Karma Ashcroft *Gregg Sulkin as Liam Booker *Michael J. Willett as Shane Harvey *Bailey Buntain as Lauren Cooper Category:Episodes